In the past, the introduction of signals which are electrical analogs of physiological signals into a computer or display has been used primarily for one of three purposes.
(1) Acquisition of data concerning physiological and/or behavioral responses, possibly to some external stimuli. PA1 (2) Physical rehabilitation of human subjects who have lost motor control as a result of some injury or insult to the central nervous system or other parts of the body. PA1 (3) Psychological treatment of altered behavior due to heightened anxiety and stress. PA1 J. W. Evans; 3,717,857; Feb. 20, 1973 PA1 J. Brudny; 3,905,355; Sept. 16, 1975 PA1 J. W. James et al.; 4,110,918; Sept. 5, 1978 PA1 M. G. Scattergood et al.; 4,136,684; Jan. 3, 1979 PA1 S. L. Haas et al.; 4,137,566; Jan. 30, 1979 PA1 R. N. Linn; 4,163,941; Aug. 7, 1979 PA1 J. J. Crigler et al.; 4,170,225; Oct. 9, 1979 PA1 W. C. Jones et al.; 4,250,890; Feb. 17, 1981 PA1 J. I. Cromarty; 4,304,406; Dec. 8, 1981 PA1 E. M. Connally; 4,337,049; June 29, 1982
Computer application in the fields of science and medicine led to tremendous advances in these areas. However, these advances have not yet been adapted or reflected in the methodology of instructing people to improve their fitness or performance in sports. In man, the effectors of behavior are primarily the muscles. Their skillful use, in terms of appropriate spatio-temporal and coordinated activity requires learning that leads to eventual patterning or automatic responses. Acquisition of skill is accomplished through very many successful, and properly identified to be successful, repetitive trials. Skill enhancement maximizes the role of the effectors of behavior (muscles) and adds to well-being and fitness.